Six Moments
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Six moments in the life of Kate Todd and Ziva David. -Drabbles- /Kiva/


**Six Moments**

**1. **When Kate got nervous, sometimes it seemed the word 'silence' was not in her vocabulary.

She would babble on about nothing in particular, stuttering over the words that she spoke just a bit too fast for Ziva to understand.

It was hard not to whirl around and smack a hand over Kate's mouth when she got that way.

Currently, Ziva was clenching and unclenching her fists, listening to Kate ramble as she paced around Ziva's apartment.

Why had she agreed to let Kate stay with her when her apartment was being fumigated? Why did she agree instead of sitting silently at her desk and letting Abby or McGee take Kate in?

Kate was shuffling across the carpet, speaking in a flurry of words that came out to quickly for Ziva to really pick up on them.

A hurricane had hit D.C. It had to be tonight. Tonight, of all nights.

Said hurricane was small, and not really considered dangerous. But Kate was still freaking out.

Patience fading into oblivion, Ziva stood from her spot on the couch and stepped in front of Kate.

The other woman stopped pacing, and Ziva took Kate's face in her hands and kissed her.

It was simple and perfect.

And, finally, Kate stopped rambling.

---

**2. **Ziva had always loved being outside in the fog.

The glow from the streetlamps gave everything an eerie feel, and Ziva grinned gleefully.

Spinning around in the fog, Ziva let out a childish laugh.

Mist dampened her skin and her clothes, but Ziva did not care.

Taking Kate's hand in her own, Ziva smiled and spun Kate around in a graceful twirl.

Kate laughed and returned the gesture, making Ziva laugh once again as well.

Soon they were dancing around on the sidewalk outside of Ziva's apartment.

Their laughter was the only real sign that they were there.

They were simply part of the fog.

---

**3. **Drunk Ziva was actually fun.

She was more relaxed than usual, and spouted innuendo every three-to-ten minutes. (At least, that was what Abby had calculated).

Drunk Kate was giggly and very touchy-feely. Currently, she and Ziva were over by the bathrooms of the bar, Kate groping Ziva as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

A man coming from the bathroom marked 'Gentlemen' saw them and cleared his throat.

Ziva turned to him and grinned, "Hey mister," Her expression shifted into an evil smirk, "She is my sister."

The man looked flustered as Ziva grabbed Kate's ass and yanked the other woman closer.

Next time Team Gibbs went out for drinks- they would be keeping Kate and Ziva away from the alcohol.

---

**4. **"So, your middle name is Marie?" Ziva asked, hanging upside-down on the couch. Her hair dangled and touched the floor.

Kate nodded sheeplishly, "It's been in our family since my great-great-great-grandmother. It makes me feel old, though."

"I like it," Ziva responded honestly.

Shrugging a shoulder, Kate asked, "What's _your _middle name?"

"My middle name is...Sarah. After my mother," Ziva replied after a moment, eyes glossy and far away.

Instantly, Kate was by her side, sensing the sudden pain Ziva was feeling. Ziva had told Kate about her mother dying. Ziva had only been thirteen.

Gently, she pulled Ziva around and hugged the other woman tightly.

Ziva buried her face in Kate's neck, "I am fine."

"Stop saying that. Crying is actually good for you," Kate responded.

Though she did not cry, Ziva buried her face in the shoulder of Kate's shirt and let it all out in a pained scream.

Kate simply held her tighter.

---

**5. **Kate was trembling, lips curled into a frown as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Please do not cry. It will all work out," Ziva said, moving to hug Kate.

She received a sharp, angry glare, "Stop acting like it will all be okay! My father _hates _me Ziva. My mother's disowned me. And it's all your fault!"

Punctuating the sentence by punching Ziva's shoulder, Kate broke down into hysetical sobs, "Why did y-you do this to me? Why-why did you have to go and make me gay? Why do they have-have to hate us?"

She punched Ziva again, three or four times. Catching her wrists lightly, Ziva rubbed Kate's knuckles with her thumbs.

Not speaking, she leaned forward and kissed Kate's forehead.

"Why? Why can't they know that it's love and it doesn't matter who it's between?" Kate asked Ziva, looking like she wanted an answer.

Ziva shook her head, "I do not know. But we do, and that it all that matters."

Choking back more tears, Kate nodded. Ziva kissed her forehead again and wrapped her arms around Kate's waist comfortingly.

She would have some parents to speak to later.

---

**6. **Ziva had never been a cuddler.

But lying beside Kate, that was far from the truth.

Her head rested on Kate's arm, her own arms circling the older woman's waist.

Kate's hand ran through Ziva's hair, gently fingering the dark tendrils.

The sheets were kicked down to the bottom of the bed, a symbol of the summer heat.

Even with the heat, Kate and Ziva didn't break apart.

They were too happy to even think about such a thing.

**So- my friend and I thought of several little ideas last night. These little ideas became this.**

**Did anyone catch the RENT reference?**

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


End file.
